


maps of time, not place

by viceandvirtue



Series: her memory only [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceandvirtue/pseuds/viceandvirtue
Summary: A collection of all the letters from Kuroko to Phoebe that can be found in 'to be among those in the know (or else be alone)'





	1. The First Letter

Phoebe,

It's been a week. ~~I don't know how I'm holding it together.~~ I think I'm holding it together okay.

~~I thought I saw you again.~~

You were right, what you said about my teammates and my friends. But I suppose it's a forgivable transgression, I haven't exactly shared much of myself with them. They couldn't possibly know how to spot the signs, my tells as you put it. Even Aomine-kun didn't realize overmuch that there was something wrong when I met up with him and Kagami-kun the other day.

I wonder what you would have to say to that? You always ~~do~~ did have an opinion regarding them.

I stopped at the shrine the other day, the one a few miles out that looks over the sea from the cradle of the forest that is rarely ever visited anymore. You said it was your favourite, though you would never really answer me whenever I asked why. ~~I could have sworn I felt your presence there with me. I couldn't stand being there for very long, knowing I was there and you were not.~~ Perhaps I'll be able to stay longer in the future and figure it out. You'd probably laugh at me if you ~~saw~~ could see me right now.

I still haven't stopped by your apartment. I will, eventually. I -

I guess there was just one thing I wanted to know...since I never got to ask and I'm pretty sure you  ~~won't~~  wouldn't give me a straight answer, regardless.

Were you happy? Did I help soothe the jagged edges of your heart, as you claimed that you would do with mine, that first afternoon we spent at the empty theatre? Did I make you happy? I hope I did, if only to help you in return for all the ways you helped me.

~~I think you were more broken than I was, most days.~~  I admired you for your strength, because you were hurting, but never really showed that to me until we were out of time.

~~Why did you have to leave me? I hate your doctors for not doing more. I hate the world for taking you from me. I hate that no one noticed until it was too late. I hate it, I hate it, I hate this. Why?~~

I hope, wherever you are, that you've found the peace you didn't have here.  ~~I hope you rest easy knowing you were loved.~~  You deserve your own happy ending, Phoebe.

Kuroko


	2. The Second Letter

Phoebe,

It's been a month now. I still miss you. Nothing has changed much,  ~~just the fact that you're not here.~~ I wish you could have seen the koi pond today. The cherry blossoms have started falling. I think you would have liked it. I remember you said they were your favourite. I miss you.

 

Kuroko


End file.
